1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed generally to techniques for authentication of transactions and, more particularly, to a system and method of transaction authentication using a mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic transactions are commonplace. The use of credit cards, debit cards, and the like are routine. It is often necessary or desirable to ensure the authenticity of a requestor of such a transaction. At present, such authenticity is often provided by use of a security code that only the requesting party knows. The requesting party enters that security code to complete the transaction. Today this is commonly done with a personal identification number (PIN) code, which is usually a string of four to six digits issued to a person for use in conjunction with bank or credit card accounts.
While these codes are generally secure if properly protected, they do have two major weaknesses. The first is that individuals often create a written document with the PIN rather than memorize the PIN. The account may be compromised by obtaining the record of the PIN. Secondly, people often have difficulty remembering multiple PINs and their associated accounts.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for techniques for authenticating the identity of a requestor. The present disclosure provides this, and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.